Some embodiments described herein relate generally to fault analysis and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for historical fault and event correlation associated with performing a deep analysis of fault patterns.
Some known compute devices include and/or can be operably coupled to a logging system configured to generate a log of, for example, a fault associated with the compute device. In some instances, an event and/or a condition (e.g., a fault condition) can be such that known logging systems begin recording a set of data based on the event and/or the condition. In some instances, an analysis of the recorded data is performed by a human and/or a machine to draw correlations of the event and/or condition leading to, for example, the fault. Such systems, however, often record a limited amount of data based on the event and/or the condition and can often ignore a set of conditions that are trending toward the event (e.g., a fault). Moreover, some events and/or conditions can be ephemeral and difficult to reproduce for diagnostic purposes. In this manner, some known fault analysis result in an incomplete analysis of the event(s) and/or the condition(s) associated with the fault.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for historical fault and event correlation associated with performing a deep analysis of fault patterns.